The First
by yoon HyunWoon
Summary: Ketika harapan berubah menjadi kekecewaan. Ketika cinta pertama yang seharusnya manis berubah menjadi pahit dan menyakitkan. ketika ketidak pastian dan kebimbangan menorehkan luka yang teramat sakit. Ketika semua kata terlalu sulit untuk di rangkai, hanya satu kata yang bisa menyimpulkan semua kata itu. satu kata bernama 'Cinta'. My first ff Myungjong. GS Chapter 1


Tittle : Can?

By : Rydtics

Cast : Lee sungjong, Kim Myungsoo, Lee Taemin, and other cast

Pair : is Main Pair! TaeJong (Taemin, dan Sungjong) Slight

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,genderswitch Typos dimana-mana. Taemin as Seme here.

* * *

Rambut berwarna, dasi melonggar, tatapan tajam yang memikat para Yeoja dalam seketika, itulah gambaran para Yeoja saat melihat dua orang Namja yang tengah melaju dengan santainya melewati koridor Seoul International High School. Sebuah sekolah menengah atas bertaraf International, yang begitu ternama di Negara Gingseng itu.

Melemparkan tatapan-tatapan nakal, kedipan-kedipan mata yang memukau, Dan smirk yang begitu ahhh... Entahlah kata-kata apa yang bisa menggambarkan aura ketampanan kedua Namja itu.

Jang DongWoo dan Lee Byung Hyun ( ), tak henti-hentinya menebarkan pesona mereka pada setiap Yeoja yang memandang kedua Namja itu sebagai idola Mereka.

Berpuluh pasang mata itu tak henti-hentinya memandang kedua Namja itu dengan tatapan takjub, saat mereka melewati koridor yang sangat ramai dengan berbagai aktifitas itu. Koridor yang sering terlihat begitu sepi, kini terlihat begitu ramai.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dua pasang kaki jenjang itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mesin minuman, memasukan beberapa koin untuk mendapatkan 2 kaleng minuman.

"Tidak keluar" ujar DongWoo menatap

"Apa masih rusak? Minggirlah"

Menggeser badan DongWoo, berjalan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dan ...

BRAKKKK

"Hwaaaa!" Histeris Dongwoo, "Baigaimana bisa tenagamu sekuat Hercules, padahal Sama sekali kau tidak berlatih hahhaha" lanjutnya.

"Haish! tutp mulutmu, dan ambil minuman itu" ujar menatap DongWoo.

"Dia datang! Dia datang!" jerit salah seorang Yeoja pada beberapa temanannya yang berhasil mengundang perhatian kedua Namja tampan itu.

DongWoo melempar tatapan bingungnya pada . Saling melempar tatapan bingung satu sama lain. Melihat kembali beberapa kumpulan Yeoja itu dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hwaaa dia cantik! sangat cantik... Bagaimana bisa ada Namja secantik itu, aku pun kalah cantik dia benar-benar membuatku iri" ujar salah seorang Yeoja dengan mimik wajahnya yang di buat lesu.

"Umm, dia terlalu cantik untuk seorang Namja. Akhhh bagaimana ini, dia satu kelas dengan ku sungguh menyebalkan" gerutu Yeoja lain.

"Ada apa? siapa yang cantik? siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" beberapa Yeoja yang tengah berkumpul itu menatap DongWoo dan yang kini berada di hdapan mereka secara bergantian. Menundukkan kepala mereka dalam saat tersadar bahwa kedua Namja tampan itu kini benar-benar berada di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian belum mendengar kabar ini?" Tanya salah satu Yeoja pada DongWoo dan yang di jawab hanya dengan gelengan kepala, tanda tak mengetahui apapun.

"Ah, kemari mendekatlah akan kami ceritakan" pinta Yeoja itu.

"Tahun ini ada seorang siswa pindahan di sekolah kita. Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin namanya. Dia pindahan dari SM Art High School. Dia sangat cantik untuk seorang Namja. Dari kabar yang tersebar ia sering sekali berpindah-pindah Sekolah karena Bullying yang di terimanya. Beberapa haksaeng sudah pernah melihatnya, dan mereka mengakui kalau Lee Taemin itu sangat cantik, mungkin kecantikannya setara dengan sahabat kalian. Huh... sungguh menyebalkan bukan, dia bahkan lebih cantik dari yang kuduga"

"Benarkah? Apa benar ada yang seperti itu? Apa ia mempunyai jakun di lehernya? Bagaimana dengan bahunya? Punggungnya? Dadanya? Bagaimana?" Tanya DongWoo antusias.

"Umm, tentu saja dia mempunyai jakun, dia kan juga Namja walaupun wajahnya cantik. Hanya wajahnya saja yang cantik, tetapi postur tubuhnya benar-benar menggambarkan ia seorang Namja. Jika kalian melihat wajahnya ia sangat cantik seperti Yeoja, tetapi jika kalian melihatnya secara keseluruhan dia seperti seorang Yeoja yang terjebak dalam tubuh Namja. Dan seperti nya dia begitu dingin, saat kami mencoba menyapanya dia tidak membalas, menoleh pada kami pun tidak" jelas Yeoja itu panjang lebar.

Satu tangan DongWoo bergerak, menyusup di balik rambut panjang Yeoja itu, merangkul bahunya, kemudian berbisik...

"Tenanglah bagiku kau jauh lebih cantik dari Yeoja manapun, bahkan Namja cantik itu sekalipun" mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

Yeoja itu menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah sempurna. Mengundang tatapan iri dari beberapa temannya.

"DongWoo-ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sama dengan ku?" Tanya menatap DongWoo.

"Ung! Kau penasaran? Aku pun begitu. Ayo kita lihat apa dia lebih cantik dari Sungjongie kita"

Sepasang iris cokelat hitam itu menatap kosong kedepan, menghela nafasnya kasar, melepaskan tas yang sedari tadi masih menempel pada punggung nya, menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan orang di sekitarnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai tatapan yang mempunyai arti berbeda.

Pandangannya kini menatap jendela besar dalam kelasnya, memandang keluar pada jendela itu yang hanya terlihat sebuah lapangan besar.

Suasan yang begitu riuh itu tidak membuat nya terusik. Ia seakan menulikan pendengarannya. Suasana riuh bisikan para haksaeng tentang dirinya. Ia hanya tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada luar jendela besar itu. Menulikan pendengarannya dari beberapa bisikan para Haksaeng tentang dirinya, yang sebenarnya masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh indera pendengarannya. Hal ini terlalu biasa, ya terlalu biasa untuk dialami oleh nya.

Taemin, Lee Taemin sebuah tulisan yang terbaca jelas pada name tag di jass nya. Seorang Namja, namun mempunyai paras yang begitu cantik layaknya Yeoja. Sangat cantik sehingga dapat membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya iri atau bahkan merasa terusik karena kecantikannya. Entah parasnya yang cantik itu dapat di katagorikan anugerah atau musibah untuknya. Tetapi sejauh ini, karena kecantikannya itulah ia sering mendapat perlakuan-perlakuan tak sewajarnya dari teman-teman sekolahnya. Entah sudah berapa sekolah yang ia masuki sejak usianya menginjak 13 tahun.

'Dia sangat cantik'

'Dia cantik, tetapi disini bukan tempatnya'

'wow, berapa kali kau melakukan operasi untuk terlihat secantik ini'

'Tempat mu bukan disini. Tapi disana, di sudut ruangan dengan berbagai serangga'

'Aku meragukan jika kau seorang Namja'

Kata-kata semacam itu, omongan-omongan orang semacam itu, hinaan atau bisa ia sebut pujian semacam itu sudah sangat sering ia dengar. Yang lebih parah dari itupun sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlah nya. telinganya seakan sudah sangat tebal untuk mendengar Hal-Hal semacam itu.

Mungkin jika sekolah bukanlah salah satunya jalan untuk masa depan nya. Jika ia bukanlah satu-satunya harapan di keluarganya setelah kepergian sang Hyung. Jika bukan semuar harapan keluarganya menggantung padannya, jika bukan karena rasa cinta nya yang begitu besar pada kedua orang tuanya, mungkin ia sudah meninggalkan kegiatan yang bernama sekolah itu dari awal. Semuanya hanya sebuah kata 'Jika' dan 'Jika' yang membuatnya berjalan sejauh ini. Andai kehidupannya semudah mengucapkan kata 'Jika'.

Pandangannya kini beralih menatap keluar kelasnya yang begitu ramai dengan kehadiran dua orang Namja yang sedang mengintip dari pintu masuk kelasnya.

Dengan tatapan datarnya, ia menatap sumber keributan itu. Kedua Namja yang sudah berhasil membuat suasan riuh, semakin riuh karena kehadiran mereka. sedikit tidak memperdulikannya Dan kembali menikmati kesendirian dan menatap keluar jendela.

"5 bulan cukup untukku berada disini"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang Yeoja cantik terlihat tengah sibuk dengan sebuah buku tebal yang di bacnya. Yeoja cantik dengan sepasang manik cokelat terangnya, surai coklat gelapnya yang panjang, yang di kuncir menjulan keatas membentuk sebuah gulungan. Bibir tebal bervolumenya yang indah itu bergerak seirama. Menggumamkan deretan-deretan tulisan dalam buku itu yang tengah ia baca, dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya yang begitu lihat membalik lembaran demi lembaran pada buku itu.

"SungJong-ah!"

Mengadahkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara yang memanggil namnya. Bibir indahnya terangkat melengkung keatas pada dua titik sudut, membuat sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis di wajah cantik nya saat melihat DongWoo dan kedua sahabatnya datang.

memicingkan kedua matanya, menatap meja Sungjong yang juga adalah mejanya penuh berserakan dengan beberapa buku. Membuat kepala nya serasa pusing, seketika.

"Apa kau memulai sarapan pagi mu dengan buku sebanyak ini? Ck ck ck" berdecak aneh menatap Sungjong.

"Ani, aku sarapan dengan banyak makanan. Eomma memasak banyak menu special pagi ini" jawab Sungjong polos, dengan wajah seriusnya. Membuat dan Dongwoo menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Dia pintar dalam segala Hal, tapi untuk Hal kepekaan dia jauh di bawah rata-rata" ucap DongWoo yang di setujui oleh .

"Wae? Ada yang salah?' Tanya Sungjong.

"Ani, sudah lupakan. Aku sedang malas berbicara dan menjelaskan panjang lebar pada mu, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat kepalaku pecah"

Sungjong mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandang dengan tatapan sengitnya. Membuat kedua sahabatnya itu tertawa di buatnya.

SungJong, Lee Sungjong Yeoja polos, cantik, pintar, dan diva di sekolahnya karena berbagai prestasinya dalam berbagai bidang. Seorang Yeoja yang mempunyai tingkat kepolosannya setara dengan anak berusia 7 tahun. Seorang Yeoja yang akan lebih mencintai makanan dari pada seorang pria untuk menemaninya. Seorang Yeoja yang bahkan terlalu naif dan tak pernah mempunyai pikiran buruk terhadap orang lain. seorng Yeoja yang mampu membuat siapapun terjerat dengan tingkah manis Dan polos nya.

"Byung Hyun-ya! Menurutmu bagaiman dengan Lee Taemin itu?" Tanya Dongwoo pada .

"Lee Taemin? Namja cantik itu? Menurutku bukan sesuatu yang berbahay, yang bisa menggeser posisi kepopuleran kita hanya saja wajahnya sangat cantik" ujar seraya memainkan rambut lurus Sungjong.

"Menurutku juga seperti itu. Sungjong-ah! Kau sudah tau ada Siswa baru di sekolah kita? Dia satu tingkat dengan kita, dia berada di kelas B"

Sungjong menatap Dongwoo sekilas Dan kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Molla" jawabnya singkat.

"Aish! tinggalkan dahulu buku bodoh mu itu, Dan dengarkan aku" ujar Dongwoo mulai jengah. Sungjong terlihat pasrah kemudian mengikuti permintaan Dongwoo, menatap Dongwoo Dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Namnya Taemin, Lee Taemin dia adalah siswa baru itu. Kau tau, dia itu sangat cantik dia mempunyai paras yang begitu cantik untuk seorang Namja. Jika dia seorang Yeoja, dia bisa menjadi saingan terberatmu" terang DongWoo.

"Ung, benar!" sahut .

Alisnya mengkerut, pelipisnya membentuk gelombang-gelombang menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan bingung nya.

"Secantik apa dia?" Tanya Sungjong yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Dia sangat cantik, rambutnya sedikit panjang, dia mempunyai sepasang manik yang indah serta bulu mata yang menarik. Dia benar-benar cantik, kau harus melihatnya sendiri" jelas DongWoo.

"Ah secantik itu kah? Dia pasti sangat cantik sampai kalian memuji seperti itu. Tapi, ah ani ... Ani ... Ani secantik apapun dia aku pasti lebih cantik darinya karena aku seorang Yeoja, ya pasti aku lebih cantik dari nya" ujar Sungjong berbangga, membuat DongWoo Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lelah.

Ahhh... Sungjong itu kenapa harus selalu seperti itu? sebenarnya bagaimana jalan pikirannya? Bagaimana sistem kerja otaknya? Ah kenapa di saat zaman sudah semakin berkembang, alat-alat canggih sudah merajalela, manusia se-naif Sungjong masih tersisa. Tetapi, demi apapun Dongwoo dan berani bersumpah karena sifat Sungjong yang seperti inilah yang membuat mereka tak bisa Dan tak akan pernah jauh dari sahabatnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungjong menghela nafasnya kasar, menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan Dan kiri, gelisah. Keringat dingin sudah amulai bercucuran melewati pelipisnya. Entah apa kini yang tengah di terangkan oleh seorang Sonsaengnim yang tengah berada di depan. Entah pikirannya kini berada dimana. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli yang dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah satu, mengeluarkan hasrat yag benar-benar tidak bisa ditahannya lagi karena yang ia butuh kan saat ini hanyalah toilet, ya toilet.

Sedikit mengumpat kesal Karen melihat sang Sonsaengnim yang tak henti-hentinya berbicara. Mengumpat kesal pada teman sebangkunya yang kini tengah asik tertidur.

Ahhh... Demiapapun jika ia bisa membekap mulut Sonsaengnim itu dengan berbagai mainan Dongwoo mungkin sudah ia lakukan sejak tadi.

"Sungjong-ssi! Ada apa? Kau terlihat gelisah sekali"

Berhasil!

Akhirnya Sonsaengnim itu memperhatikan geagat aneh nya tanpa harus melakukan hal gila untuk di perhatikan.

"Uhm.. Sonsaengnim bisakah aku pergi ke toilet sebentar? Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, yasudah cepat jangan teralu lama"

* * *

•**Sungjong POV •**

* * *

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa aku berlari kecil ke luar kelas. Berlari-lari kecil sepanjang koridor menuju toilet.

Sedikit menggerutu kesal karena letak toilet yang cukup jauh dari kelasku. Huh... Kenapa di saat seperti ini letak toilet sangat jauh sekali. Ya Tuhan meski aku terakhir kali pergi ke Gereja 6 tahun lalu, tapi untuk saat ini aku mohon kabulkanlah doa ku, buatlah toilet berpindah kehadapan ku saat ini juga.

BRUKKK

Sedang asik-asik menggerutu dan berharap Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan bodoh ku itu. Suara bising yang berasal dari toilet pria menyadarkan ku membuatku menghentikan langkah ku dan memandang asal sumber suara itu.

Ada apa? Suara apa itu? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana?

Jarak dari sini ke toilet wanita masih harus melewati 2 kelas lagi, apa sebaiknya aku menumpang di toilet pria saja? Aku kan juga bisa melihat sebenarnya apa yag sedang terjadi di dalam dan mengetahui suara aneh itu.

Aku berjalan mendekati tempat itu, tangan ku sudah meraih knop pintu untuk membukanya hingga sebuah suara menginstrupsiku dan membuatku berhentik untuk membukanya.

"Hey! Lee Taemin kau siswa baru itu?"

Itu suara Youngguk untuk apa dia disini? Dan Taemin? Siapa itu? Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Taemin.. Lee Taemin...Taemin... OMO! Bukankah itu nama namja cantik yang DongWoo ceritakan? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam?

Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran yang mulai menggelayuti pikiranku, aku meraih knop pintu itu secara perlahan. Sedikit menyembulkan kepalaku mengintip.

Itu Youngguk, Himchan, dan Daehyun? Untuk apa mereka berkumpul dan menyudutkan Namja cantik itu.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau benar-benar cantik sesuai dengan pa yang mereka bicarakan" ujar Youngguk.

Apa Youngguk buta? Dia itu Namja, aku jauh lebih cantik darinya krena aku Yeoja. Bagaimana bisa ia memuji Namja cantik itu, cantik. Yah walaupun kuakui Taemin-ssi itu cantik, manis, dan tampan sekaligus. Ah... Ani ani ani dia tidak cantik dan manis dia hanya tampan ya dia hanya tampan sedangkan cantik dan manis itu adalah aku karena aku Yeoja, ya itu benar.

"Kau benar-benar cantik! Apa kau seorang Namja? Berapa kali kau melakukan operasi untuk mendapatkan wajah secantik ini? Cih bahkan aku tidak yakin bahwa kau ini benar-benar seorang Namja" Youngguk tertawa begitu keras dengan wajah meremehkan yang di ikuti oleh Himchan dan Daehyun.

Huh... Apa-apaan mereka itu, kata-katanya kasar sekali.

Kulihat Youngguk mulai menekan dagu Taemin-ssi dengan tangan besarnya. Taemin-ssi hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya kemudian menepis dengan kasar tangan Youngguk.

Hwaaaa! Kyaaaa! Taemin-ssi kau Sungguh keren!

Plokkk  
Brukkkkk...

Aku diam mematung seketika. Astaga! Eomma! Apa yang baru saja aku lihat itu? Youngguk memegang bokong Taemin-ssi?

Wajah Taemin-ssi berubah menjadi merah padam dan mendorong Youngguk keren hingga membentur dinding toilet. Sepertinya ia sangat marah.

Youngguk tersenyum aneh, mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Himchan dan Daehyun. Ia menghampiri Taemin-ssi mengangkut kerah bajunya dan menyudutkannya pada dinding.

Apa mereka akan memulai keributan? Ah tidak kasihan Taemin-ssi.

"Ya! Berhenti, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" Teriakku. Kulihat mereka -minus Taemin-ssi- menatap ku kaget.

"Sungjong-ah! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Himchan pada ku. Aku sedikit tidak memperdulikannya dan menatap Youngguk dengan tajam.

"Lepaskan dia Youngguk-ah! Atau nasib mu dan kedua temanmu akan berakhir di meja kepala sekolah. Kau tau bukan, jika aku menceritakan hal ini pada pihak sekolah mereka pasti akan langsung percaya padaku. Kau pasti tidak lupa bahwa mereka pasti akan lebih percaya padaku dari pada denganmu, bukan?"

Aku lihat mereka menatapku kaget dengan wajah pucatnya. Hahhahaha aku suka situasi ini. Situasi ini persis seperti drama-drama TV yang sering aku lihat bersama Eomma.

"Kau mengancam kami?" Tanya Youngguk dingin. Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku acuh. Aku mulai mencoba merambat mendekati Taemin-ssi, sedikit bertukar pandang dengannya seolah memberi isharat. Kuraih pergelangan tangan Taemin-ssi dan mulai menariknya.

Sreet...

Ku tarik Taemin-ssi dan langsung mambawanya berlari dengan sangat kencang. Samar-samar aku masih dapat mendengar suara-suara panggilan mereka dan umpatan-umpatan kasar untuk ku.

* * *

**•SungJong POV end•**

* * *

"Berhenti jangan mengejarnya, berurusan dengannya sama saja membawa kita lebih cepat keluar dari sekolah ini. Lagi pula aku malas berurusan dengan kedua kurcacinya yang suka ikut campur" ujar Youngguk menahan kedua sahabatnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Deru nafas itu saling memburu, degup jantung yang seakan terpompa begitu cepat dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang sudah membasahi kening mereka.

Berlari dengan cepat menuju atap sekolah dalam waktu 3 menit itulah hal gila Sungjong dan Taemin lakukan untuk menghindar dari Youngguk dan kedua sahabatnya.

Sungjong menatap lekat Taemin yang tengah mengatur nafas di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungjong, yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Taemin.

Sungjong memajukan tubuhnya, berjalan mendekati Taemin. Mencondongkan sedikit wajahnya ke hadapan Taemin. Memandang wajah Taemin secara seksama dengan wajah polosnya. Membuat wajah Taemin yang di perhatikan sedekat itu memerah semu seketika dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Sungjong.

"Kau Taemin? Kau Lee Taemin siswa baru itu? Wah... Kau cantik... Kau cantik sekali"

Jemari lentik itu meraba kulit permukaan wajah Taemin dengan tatapan kagum. Membuat Taemin begitu merasa gugup dengan degup jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Entah itu karena efek sehabis berlari atau karena sesuatu hal lain yang sedang Taemin rasakan saat ini. Huh... Entahlah...

"Kau cantik... Kau cantik sekali" ujar Sungjong terkagum-kagum.

Hening...

Mereka terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dengan tatapan polosnya Sungjong masih setia menatap kagum paras Taemin. Membuat Taemin serbasalah di buatnya.

Sungjong mengigit kecil jari telunjuknya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu, membuat Taemin cukup heran di buatnya.

"Ah... Ani ani ani... Kau memang cantik, tapi aku lebih cantik dari mu karena aku wanita. Ya aku lebih cantik pasti itu, aku lebih cantik"

Taemin tertawa begitu lepas, memperhatikan mimik wajah Sungjong yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan menurutnya. Hingga tanpa sadar tawa nya itu kembali menarik perhtian Sungjong untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Kau tertawa? Wah... Kau benar-benar tertawa? Ahhh... Kau sangat tampan, sangat tampan... Kau jauh lebih terlihat tampan ketika tertawa seperti itu di bandingkan dengan wajah datar mu yang terlihat seperti pororo. Kau benar-benar tampan Taemin-ssi"

Taemin menghentikan tawa nya, kemudian terdiam dengan wajah memerahnya. Ahhh Lee Sungjong bagaimana bisa kau membuat wajah seorang Lee Taemin memerah sebanyak 2 kali dalam waktu kurang 1 jam.

"Aku Sungjong, Lee Sungjong... Tunggu, Lee Sungjong, dan Lee Taemin. Kyaaa! Kita mempunyai marga yang sama, hwaaa daebak... Daebak... Taemin-ssi lihat aku baik-baik, hapalkan wajahku, dan ingat namaku baik-baik, kita teman sekarang. Jika hal seperti tadi terjadi lagi kau sebut saja namaku dan kedua sahabat ku Jang DongWoo & . Kau mengerti?" Ujar Sungjong. Taemin hanya menatapnya sedikit bingung kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Tunggu sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Apa yang aku lakuakn disini?... OMO! Bukankah aku ijin keluar untuk ke toilet? Ah! Paboya"

Sungjong dengan tampang blank nya menepuk kening nya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Taemin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah nya.

Sungjong berhenti sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Taemin. Tersenyum hangat, mengepalkan tangannya keudara dan menggumamkan "Taemin-ah! Fighting!".

Sepasang manik bulatnya berbinar, lengannya terangkat kemudian menyentuh dada bagian kirinya yang berbunyi keras dan seakan ingin meledak, tersenyum hangat menatap punggung Sungjong yang kini sudah tak terlihat.

"Aku akan bertahan untuk senyuman mu itu, Lee Sungjong".

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungjong memasuki pekarangan rumah nya dengan lesu. Wajahnya terlihat cukup lelah, dengan kedua mata nya yang sudah cukup sayu.

Huh... Ini sungguh di luar pikirannya, bisa-bisanya sang sonsaengnim memberinya jam pelajaran ekstra di luar jam sekolah karena ia terlalu lama pergi ke toilet.

Sedikit menggerutu kesal saat sang sonsaengnim tidak ingin mendengar ceritanya.

Kreek...

Dengan langkah gontai Sungjong membuka pintu ebony mewah itu. Berjalan masuk dengan lesu, menghiraukan sepasang mata sipit yang menatapnya sedikit menuntut.

"Ya Lee Sungjong! Jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau baru pulang?" Tanya kesal seorng namja tampan pemilik sepasang manik sipit itu.

Dengan malas Sungjong berbalik dan menatap namja pemilik manik sipit itu. Sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu tak jelas.

"Sunggyu Oppa! simpan marah mu itu dulu. Aku sangat lelah, kau tau aku habis di hukum oleh sonsaengnim ku, karena terlalu lama di toilet. Ia memberiku 2 jam pelajaran ekstra di luar jam belajar sekolah. Padahal aku di toilet tidak main-main, aku menyelamatkan siswa baru yang hendak di bully. Dia sangat cantik, ak..."

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu bercerita panjang lebar seperti itu? Cepat ganti bajumu dan bantu Eomma menyiapkan makan malam" potong namja bermata sipit itu, Sunnggyu -Lee Sunggyu-

"Shireo! Aku sangat lelah Oppa, kau saja yang bantu Eomma aku ingin istirahat"

Berlari sedikit kencang menaiki tangga rumahnya.

"Ya! Ya! Sungjong-ah! Ya Lee Sungjong!" Teriak Sunggyu kesal.

Baru beberapa angkah Sungjong menapaki anak tangga teratas, langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang namja tampan dengan sepasang manik ruby nya yang indah, dan surai cokelat yang sewarna dengan surai Sungjong.

Sungjong menatap Namja itu tersenyum, memameran deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali? Kau membuat Sunggyu hyung marah lagi?" Tanya Namja tampan itu seraya membelai lembut surai panjang kecoklatan milik Sungkong.

"Hoya Oppa, aku sangat lelah seorang Sonsaengnim menghukum ku dan Sunggyu Oppa malah menyuruhku untuk membantu Eomma menyiapkan makan malam. Benar-benar menyebalkan, lihatlah tangan ku merah semua karena harus menulis sebanyak 7000 kata" adu Sungjong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ya Lee Sungjong! Aku mendengarnya" teriak Sunggyu.

"Apa yang membuatmu di hukum?" Tanya Namja tampan itu Hoya-Lee Hoya- .

"Karena aku terlalulama di toilet. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermain-main, aku lama karena aku membantu siswa baru yang ingin di bully oleh Youngguk dan teman-temannya. Dia itu Namja, tapi sangat cantik, namanya Taemin, Lee Taemin. Dia itu sangat..."

"Ya sudah , sudah... Cepat ganti bajumu dan bantu Eomma" titah Hoya.

"Tapi Oppa aku lelah"

"Sungjongie-ya! Kau tidak kasihan pada Eomma? Eomma uga lelah seperti mu, sepulang dari rumah sakit dan mengurus begitu banyak pasien Eomma langsung pulang dan memasak semua hidangan lezat untuk mu. Apa kau ingin membuat Eomma sedih? Apa kau ingin Aboji memarahimu dari surga karena tidak bisa menjadi putri yang manis seperti janjimu pada Aboji sebeum ia pergi?" Bujuk Hoya.

Sungjong menunduk lesu, menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Baiklah aku akan segera turun kebawah" ujar Sungjong patuh.

Sunggyu yang melihat dari tadi percakapan Hoya dan Sungjong hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Anak itu, kenapa jika hoya yang bicara ia langsung patuh! Dasar!" Gerutunya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang Yeoja paruh baya dengan cekatannya memotong beberapa sayuran, mengaduk sebuah sup yang berada dalam panci berukuran besar, sedikit meberinya bumbu untuk penambah rasa yang sempurna.

Greep...

Sepasang lengan mungil Sungjong memeuk Yeoja paruh baya itu dari belakang. Menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Yeoja paruh baya itu, yang tak lain adalah , sang Eomma.

"Eomma masak apa? Aku lapar" keluhnya, sambil sesekali berjinjit mengintip hidangan yang ada di dalam panci.

"Sup rumput laut, besok Sunggyu akan sidang. Kau sudah tidak sabar? Jja... Cepat bantu Eomma membereskan meja, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Jangan jadi Yeoja yang pemalas, sayang. Apa Sungyeol sudah pulang?" ujar lembut.

"Belum, jangan menunggunya Eomma, Yeollie oppa pasti pulang malam. Aku sudah sangat lapar"

"Eiy... Tidak boleh seperti itu, cepat suruh Sunggyu menelepon oppa mu, dan suruh dia pulang untuk makan malam"

"Umm"

Seorang Yeoja berumur 47 tahun. Ibu dari Seorang Lee Sunggyu, Lee Hoya, Lee Sungyeol, dan Lee Sungjong. Seorang Dokter umum pada rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Untuk lebih jelasnya cerita tentang keluarga Lee biarkan seiring jalannya cerita ini yang menjawab.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sepasang manik kelam berbentuk kelam berbentuk elang itu, menatap puas pada layar laptopnya. Jemari-jemari maskulinnya dengan terampil memainkan beberapa huruf pada keyboard . Memandang puas hasil karyanya pada layar laptonya yang menampilkan photo seorang yeoja manis nan cantik yang sering ia ambil secara diam-diam.

Meirik kearah jam yang bertengger manis di tangannya. Menyeruput segelas kopi hangat yang ia pesan.

Plukk...

"Myungsoo-ya! Kau menunggu lama?"

Namja bermata elang itu, Myungsoo-Kim Myungsoo- menoleh saat merasa seseorang menepuk pundak nya. Tersenyum malas saat melihat sahabatnya yang sedari tadi di tunggu baru saja menampakkan wajahnya.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu lama untuk membuatku menghabiskan 3 gelas kopi panas, tuan Lee Sungyeol" jawabnya menyindir.

" Hahahaha... Maaf.. Maaf tuan Park terlalu mempersulitku tadi" ujar Namja tampan itu, Sungyeol-Lee Sungyeol-.

"Cih... Alasan, alasan mu tidak pernah ada kemajuan" cibir MyungSoo.

"Aishh berhenti menggerutu, kau seperti ahjumma-ahjumma! Kajja kita harus menyelesaikan tugas itu atau tuan park akan memarahi kita. Kau ingin mengerjaknnya di rumahku atau di apartement mu?" Tanya Sungyeol.

"Kita? Sepertinya hanya kau saja, itukan tugas mu"

"Ya! Kenapa kau seperti itu pada sahabat mu? Itulah gunanya aku mempunyai sahabat seperti mu. Hahahha"

"Cih... Penjilat. Kita kerjakan di rumah mu saja"

"Ya sudah, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Sunggyu htyung sudah menelponku. Menyurhku sudah di rumah sebelum jam makan malam. Atau Sungjong akan kembali mengamuk jika harus menunggu ku terlalu lama"

"Hahhaha, adik mu itu kenapa lucu sekali. Sepertinya makan adalah hidup nya"

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu, bahkan terkadang ia lebih mencintai makanan ketimabang aku Oppa-nya"

"Siapapun akan seperti itu jika mempunyai Oppa seperti mu. Hahhahahha"

"Ya! Kau mencari mati Eoh?" Geram Sungyeol.

"Ani, ani kajja aku ingin segera bertemu malaikatku" ujar Myungsoo dengan wajah berbinar.

"Malaikatmu? Nugu?" Tanya Sungyeol heran.

"Ani"

"Ya ! Jangan tersenyum-senyum seperti itu. Kau menyeramkan"

Sungyeol menatap heran Myungsoo yang kini sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusinh dengan perkataan Myungsoo.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hey! i'm back. okay saya tau ini salah, saya kembali bukannya melanjuti ff saay yang tertunda malah menabah deret hutang ff saya. tapi saya berjanji dalam minggu-minggu ini saya akan kembali update ff saya yang sempat tertunda.  
**

**Terimakasih!**

**Mind To Review!**


End file.
